Les Peurs de Sirius Black
by ptite-ane
Summary: Sirius est un homme courageux, voir même téméraire. Quoi de plus naturel : sa vie a été marquée par la peur.
1. Chapter 1

**Qui**

* * *

-Sirius Black.

Voilà. Son nom était découvert.

Lui, élevé dans la peur de ceux qui ne pensaient pas comme sa famille. Pourtant, pour les septs prochaines années, il allait devoir vivre avec des enfants différents, ces sorciers qu'on lui avait appris à craindre pour protéger sa magie, des gens qui, selon ses parents, haïssaient leur supériorité. Le haïssait pour son nom. Il se faisait une raison, il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'amis mais ce garçon semblait sympa.

Quelle serait sa réaction ?

-Moi c'est James Potter. Tu supportes quelle équipe ?

Le sourire de James effaça immédiatement ses craintes.

* * *

_**Note d'auteur : **_

_J'aime l'idée que Sirius s'est mis à haïr sa famille non pas parce qu'elle était sombre ou autre à l'origine mais parce qu'il risquait d'être haït à cause d'elle... Comme le lui disait ses parents._

_L'arrogance des sang-pur s'est retourné contre eux._


	2. Chapter 2

**Où**

* * *

Son petit frère était là. Sa honte. Son attache. Son repère.

Il venait d'être appelé. Alphabet oblige. Que pensait les autres ? Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

Suivre les parents ou le grand frère ?

Et lui, que voulait-il ? Etre seul avec James ou partager sa honte ?

Risquer de lui faire subir les mêmes châtiments et avoir une chance de raisonner ses parents ? Ou rester seul contre tous mais libre, sans responsabilités ?

Ce qui l'effrayait en cet instant, le choipeau sur son frère, n'était pas le dilemme des maisons.

C'était son ignorance de ce dont il avait peur exactement.

* * *

_**Note d'auteur : **_

_Ce passage est une grande peur pour Sirius dans le sens où c'est une peur inconnue : il ignore de quoi il a peur. Ce genre de chose m'arrive très souvent et je voulais le faire ressentir à Sirius. Ici, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il préfère, ce qu'il craint le plus. Les deux possibilités sont tout aussi terrifiantes, effrayantes. Aucune ne lui plaît. Et tant qu'il reste dans l'incertitude, la peur lui dévore les entrailles._

_Peut-être que ce dont il a le plus peur c'est de savoir ce qu'il veut. Peur de voir sa vraie nature. Et que ça ne lui plaise pas. Qui sait ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment**

* * *

Ca ne pouvait pas se produire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une peur pareille. C'était inconcevable.

Se tromper à ce point.

Mais James était fort et rapide. Tout irait bien.

Non, murmura une voix que la moto ne couvrait pas.

Il n'existait plus et trop à la fois. La peur changeait la nature même de son corps, de sa magie, de son âme.

Il atterrit devant les ruines. Hagrid était là, Harry dans ses bras.

Il accepte la moto.

Tout était si clair. Si simple,si parfait.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Aussi stupide que Peter.

* * *

_**Note d'auteur :** _

_Merci aux revieweurs ! Ca fait chaud au coeur de voir vos réactions et vos idées._

_Le "aussi stupide que Peter" est une phrase avec énormément de sens derrière. Aussi stupide que Sirius voyait Peter avant de comprendre son "génie", aussi stupide que Peter qui vient signer son arrêt de mort, aussi stupide que Peter qu'il croyait trop stupide pour que Voldemort le soupçonne._

_C'est une manière très "constructive" de se sentir coupable : il sait qu'il a été stupide mais il ne reste pas sur cette idée._

_Sinon, pour la peur... Sirius a toujours peur de l'inconnu (d'où les titres de chapitre.) pas de la réalité._


	4. Chapter 4

**Quand**

* * *

Son corps ne répond plus. Trop vieux. Trop maigre.

Ils approchent.

Il va les perdre. Peter. Harry.

James.

Perdre à nouveau James.

Revoir Harry, Remus, parler du passé avait rouvert son cœur. Quelle inconscience. Une décennie à le fermer, gâché en une soirée. Il croyait à nouveau sentir l'amour, la joie. Ses amis.

Les détraqueurs se rapprochent encore, exaltés par cette victoire sur celui toujours dressé contre eux. Qui les empêchait de toucher à ses souvenirs.

Il commence à les perdre, ses souvenirs.

Il veut se rappeler de James.

Comme un enfant terrifié, il protège sa tête de ses mains.

* * *

_**Note d'auteur :**_Dans HP3, je me suis toujours demandé quel souvenirs remontaient dans l'esprit de Sirius Black lors du passage où il cherche à capturer Peter mais les Détraqueurs le trouvent avant, lui, Harry et Hermione.

Le titre est donc une théorie : il ne sait plus "quand" il se trouve. Il pense perdre James plus qu'Harry. Il ne sait plus qu'il est adulte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quoi**

* * *

Voldemort est de retour. La guerre recommence. Trahison, Violence, Destruction. Ses craintes fondées, son aveuglement.

Peu importe.

Non, ce qui fait Peur à Sirius ne sont pas les Mangemorts ou les menaces mais ce sentiments monstrueux.

Harry a vu James.

Il lui a parlé.

Il lui a sourit.

C'est affreux. Abominable. Il ne doit pas le montrer. Il ne peut pas être aussi répugnant. Plus laid que son apparence, que Voldemort lui-même.

Sirius serre l'épaule de son filleul.

James.

Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi pas lui !?

Il ne peut empêcher son esprit de crier à l'injustice.

Et sa laideur l'horrifie.

* * *

_**Note d'auteur : **_

_Encore un moment qui m'intrigue dans le livre. Quand Harry explique qu'il a vu ses parents et qe Sirius serre l'épaule d'Harry jusqu'à lui faire mal. Non pas que c'est volontaire, je pense que Sirius voulait juste lui serrer un peu l'épaule de façon à le réconforter, à lui dire qu'il est à ses côtés... Mais qu'emporté par l'émotion il a du mal à se contrôler et a lui aussi besoin de soutien._

_Sirius n'aime pas être laid de l'intérieur. Mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas si bien, surtout après 12 ans à Azkaban._


	6. Chapter 6

**Pourquoi**

* * *

Il sent son rire se perdre, le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, la caresse d'un voile plus léger encore que la cape de son meilleur ami.

Pendant un instant, il a peur. Peur pour Harry. Peur d'échouer face à Bella. Peur de décevoir Remus. Peur de la réaction de Dumbledore. Peur d'être attrapé au Ministère sans Peter. Peur des sarcasmes de Severus.

Puis sa vie le quitte. La peur s'en va avec elle.

Aussi simplement que s'il retirait un vêtement. Il ne les retient pas.

Il n'en a plus besoin.

Et il se demande, apaisé : pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

* * *

**_Note d'auteur :_**

_Voilà, c'est terminé. Je voulais juste jouer avec deux trois petits moments de la vie de Sirius Black. Pour plus de Sirius, n'hésitez pas à lire mes drabbles "Un miroir dans ton dos". Voilà, bonne journée !_

_Et merci pour les reviews !_


End file.
